Courtly Love
by QueenIsabellaofCleves
Summary: In the court of Henry VIII, a group of friends has to deal with the complications of betrothals, love, and friendship; the perfect recipe for betrayal. Will their relationships survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Palace of Whitehall**

_March 28th, 1522_

Lord Edward Morley, Earl of Richmond and future Duke of Pembroke was celebrating his seventeenth birthday in a novel way. His father, Lord Pembroke, had seen it fit to finalize a betrothal between Edward and Lady Kathryn Harwood, the daughter of Baron Harwood of Surrey. She was hardly unfamiliar to him, they had shared tutors in the court school organized by Queen Catherine. She was a blonde haired, green eyed girl with a quiet demeanor, he was already fond of her, he just hoped she felt the same way about him. She was talking to two other girls Edward knew: Lady Elizabeth Mugge and Lady Anne Palmer, both betrothed to Earls. Lady Anne was gentle spirit overshadowed by her drunkard betrothed; she was Edward's good friend and he feared for her safety at times. Lady Elizabeth, however, was very hotheaded and it was clear that the Earl of Hertford was very easily influenced by the beautiful brunette. Edward made his way over to the group and no sooner than he had arrived did Lord George, Anne's betrothed, put a protective arm around her.

"Lord Richmond," she greeted with gritted teeth.

Edward nodded. "Lady Anne, Lord Southampton."

George said nothing but watched him warily, as if he feared that Edward would whisk Anne away at any given moment. Of course, these fears had been planted when Edward had embarked on a game of courtly love with Anne, who had been receptive, but his father had his eyes on Lady Kathryn who was likely to become a baroness in her own right.

He kissed her hand. "Lady Kathryn"

She blushed. "Lord Richmond."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone so formal as if we have not known each other since we were children?"

Anne giggled. "Elizabeth! We are at court, we have to be presentable."

Elizabeth huffed. "To whom? We are all betrothed and the king is not around. Why use these stiff titles? It is like we are not friends."

George scowled. "We are not all friends."

"You are not friends with anyone, George. You are not even friends with yourself!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Elizabeth..." Anne warned.

"Do not "Elizabeth" me, Anne. You know it is true. He is nothing but an unstable drunkard." She shot back.

Kathryn sighed. "Stop it you two."

Anne and Elizabeth nodded to Kathryn, who seemed to relax once the two stopped bickering.

George shrugged. " Come, Anne."

Anne frowned. "Where to? We have just arrived."

"Anywhere _he _is not." His eyes were fixed on Edward.

"He is who we are here to celebrate." Anne reminded him.

" I apologize for interrupting a chance to praise your lover, madam." He muttered.

"How dare you say such a thing? Anne has been nothing but chaste since she has been betrothed to you!" Elizabeth snapped.

George grabbed Anne by the arm. "Come, Anne."

Her eyes were unreadable. "Forgive me, Edward, but I must depart."

Edward nodded reluctantly. "Of course, Anne."

George dragged the petite woman out of sight and Edward, as usual, feared the worst.

"He has changed so much." Kathryn observed.

Elizabeth nodded. "To think we used to be jealous of her!"

Kathryn sighed. "I remember. Now all we do is fear for her life."

Edward shook his head. "George has gone mad."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We have noticed."

* * *

Anne allowed herself to be taken to the other side of the hall by George where his friends: the Earl of Hertford, the Earl of Winchester, and Sir Thomas Stubbe were enjoying a round of mead.

"Lady Anne," Thomas nodded respectfully.

"Sir Thomas," Anne murmured.

She always felt uncomfortable when George got around his drunkard friends, he became more unstable than usual. Of course, the Earl of Hertford had slowed in his consumption of drink, per Elizabeth's request. Instead, he watched the flask longingly as Thomas poured George a round. Anne shuddered inwardly and prayed that he would exercise some restraint.

"Anne, care for a drink?" Thomas offered.

She shook her head quickly. "No thank you, Thomas. I just wish-"

"Wish what?" George snapped.

Anne sighed. "I apologize, my love."

He frowned. "You do not love me! You only have eyes for that damned Lord Richmond!"

A few of the nearby courtiers stopped to stare at George and Anne. Lord Hertford moved away the goblet, but George snatched back.

"Richard, just because Elizabeth controls your drink does not mean for you to stop me."

Thomas gave an uneasy chuckle and Anne shot him a sharp look before attempting to return to her friends. George gripped her arm tightly and pulled her close to him. "Anne, I hope you did not hope to be with another man tonight."

"Like whom, my love?"

"Lord Richmond, Richard, maybe even my good friend Thomas if you are really desperate!

Anne sighed again. "I am no whore, George."

George laughed. "I love you, even though you love someone else."

Anne shook her head. "I do not love anyone other than you."

George looked annoyed. "Why are you lying to me, Anne?"

"I have told no lies." Anne retorted.

"Stop it! Stop it Anne!"

Anne stormed off with George close behind.

"Anne! Anne! _Anne!_"

* * *

Elizabeth watched George chase Anne through the hall and down a corridor. She feared for Anne and she wanted Richard and Thomas to do something about him. She began her march to follow George and Anne , only for Richard to block her path.

"Move Richard,"

Richard pulled her back. "It is not your fight, Elizabeth"

Elizabeth tried to walk around. "I care not whose fight it is, but I refuse to allow one of my best friends to be killed by her future husband. "

Richard muttered something under his breath before replying. "Elizabeth, let Edward, Arthur, and I handle it."

"Edward is the root of it!"

Richard clamped his hand of her mouth. "He is also a direct link to Cardinal Wolsey!"

Elizabeth nodded with understanding."Go fetch Anne,"

* * *

He felt in control. He had Anne cowering in fear against the wall, her bright hazel eyes glazed over in fear as she trembled beneath his envious stare.

"George!"

Richard was scowling at him and George stumbled to his friend laughing. Anne did not move from her place by the wall and soon Arthur arrived.

"Lady Anne, please allow me to escort you back to your family chambers."

Anne didn't move, her eyes fixed on something in the distance and Arthur had to go nudge her to bring her to.

"Do not touch her! She is to be _my _wife! Not that damned Lord Richmond!" George could feel himself slurring, but the sentiment was still there.

Anne had given Lord Richmond her favors and spent much time with him in the gardens at Richmond Palace. He had written her poems and made her cheek flush red more than he ever had. She had seemed quite disappointed when Edward had been betrothed to Lady Kathryn instead of herself and she had received him as her future husband. It was a slight George could not get over, Anne would never love him as much as she appeared to love Lord Richmond and she was more than likely jealous of her dear friend, Lady Kathryn, regardless of how close they were. George could feel how Anne's moods seemed to change when she saw Lord Richmond as opposed to when he visited her. She never walked the gardens with him and his poetry was usually met with a less than enthusiastic smile. Anne did not love him no matter what she said.


	2. Chapter 2

In the excitement of George and Anne's volatile evening, Kathryn had slipped away to the gardens for a meeting. After turning a corner her eyes were met with the sight of her true beloved, Lord Henry Churchill, Marquess of Monmouth.

"Kat," he chuffed affectionately.

She hurried to him and smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Hal, where were you? I was looking for you all evening."

"How could you expect me to willing attend a celebration of your betrothal to another man when I want you for myself?" He inquired.

The stung tone in his voice made her wince. "He is kind to me, but he could never be you."

"Of course he could never be me. Nevertheless, he is to be your husband and I would bet my fortune that Wolsey would never break the betrothal unless Lord Richmond asked. I also would not be surprised if Edward asked for you specifically after Anne jilted him for George." He added bitterly.

Kathryn shook her head. "Anne did not jilt him and it was his father that-"

Henry's nostrils flared. "Think Kathryn! He is the only one of us who has direct access to Wolsey!"

"I was betrothed to him before. My father deemed him unsuitable and betrothed me to Lord Percy before he died. It was only a matter of time before the offer came around again, _especially_ now that I'm my father's heiress." She murmured.

"So you are willing to marry him?" He shot back.

Kathryn sighed. "What else shall I do? I do not wish to incur the King's wrath!"

"Then we could go to France,"

Kathryn shook her head. "My father would disinherit me. Hal, what do we do?"

Henry paced a bit before smile creeped into his features. "Get him to replace you."

"He is devoted to whomever he is involved with. It will not happen."

"Men who are dedicated expect dedication in return . Your lack of affection will wear on his heart until he seeks the comfort of another. Rumor has it he still holds Lady Anne very dear to him." Henry added seductively.

Kathryn nodded dreamily. "Once Anne is free of George... oh Hal!"

They embraced and Henry kissed her hand. "Farewell, Kathryn."

Kathryn dipped into a curtsy. "Of course."

She watched him disappear and turned right into Elizabeth.

"Trying to get out of your pre contract I see."

Kathryn eyed Elizabeth warily. "How much...?"

"All of it. Every word. Pray tell how you expect to get Anne away from George and back with Edward? Especially once one considers that George is mentally unstable and will probably attempt to murder either of them." She added under her breath. "Not that the simpleton would succeed anyway."

"Edward is supposed to convince Wolsey to betroth George elsewhere. Remember?"

"That is not guaranteed and the likelihood of him taking her for himself is even lower, if not impossible."

Kathryn sighed. "I love him, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I doubt that you have the capacity to love any man."

"Elizabeth!"

She rolled her eyes. "Very well, if you want my advice: I say that you tell Anne and allow her to handle the situation. After the betrothal with George is called off, of course "

Kathryn shook her head. "Anne will never agree."

"I am aware of that. Just accept that you will marry Edward when the time comes. Henry will find another eventually."

"No! I will marry Hal and you will _not _deter me, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not raise your voice with me. You are angry because you know I am right. What is so wrong with Lord Richmond? He is much more than you could have even hoped to have asked for."

Kathryn sighed. "Yes, I apologize. I, I just cannot bring myself to love Edward past a friend."

"As long as he can be your friend your marriage will be happy."

"I am still going to try. Maybe I can convince him to go back to Anne?"

"Anne is wary of Edward, you know that Kat." Elizabeth pointed out.

Kathryn nodded. "I am aware. She is wary of all men at this point, but she will come out of it eventually."

**Palace of Whitehall**

_March 29th, 1522_

Edward decided that after the events of the night before, it would be prudent to talk to Wolsey about breaking Lady Anne's betrothal to Lord Southampton before he really hurt her. Richard, Arthur, and Thomas had taken him hunting to give Edward time to negotiate with Wolsey over the terms of their engagement.

Wolsey was engulfed in paperwork, as usual and Edward approached quietly in order to not disturb the cardinal too much.

"Richmond, how can I be of service?" the statesman inquired.

Edward nodded. "Um, I have some...concerns about Lady Anne Palmer's betrothal to Lord Southampton, Your Eminence."

Wolsey raised an eyebrow and set down the papers he was looking at to stare at him. "What concerns would those be? Your father and I arranged a very good match between yourself and Lady Kathryn Harwood, what would you want with the Lady Anne?"

Richmond shook his head. "I do not want anything with the Lady Anne, I just feel that it would be a better idea to betroth Lord Southampton to the Lady Mary Holcot."

"The Earl of Kendal's daughter?"

"Yes, Your Eminence."

Wolsey seemed to consider it for a moment. "No, Lady Mary is betrothed to the younger brother of the Marquess of Nottingham. She will never do for the future Marquess of Exeter, she is a third daughter and the Earl of Kendal is none too fond of the Marquess of Exeter."

Edward sighed. "Lady Anne cannot marry Lord Southampton. He is very violent towards her, although he seems to be calm and rational around others."

"You must want to marry her,"

The statement caught him off guard and he froze. "No, no...those times between Lady Anne and I are over. I am only concerned for her safety. I am completely committed to my betrothal to Lady Kathryn."

Wolsey smirked. "That is what I like to hear Lord Richmond. Now, if we break the betrothal between Southampton and the Earl of Devon's sister we will need an equal match to appease Lord Exeter. Southampton is his only son and only Lady Anne seemed to satisfy the requirements of the match."

"Then in that case, Lady Maud Haddock, she's an heiress. What better match could there be for him?"

Wolsey nodded. "Now you are thinking, boy! Perhaps I will pass my position to you when the time comes. Then you will be the Duke of Pembroke and the Lord Chancellor to the King."

Edward bowed. "Thank you, Your Eminence."

"Now, of course, we must find a new betrothed for Lady Anne."

Edward shook his head. "Surely she can remain unattached for a while?"

"It would displease her aunt, the Dowager Duchess of Wessex to break off a good match with no prospects to replace him."

Edward thought for a moment. "Maybe the Marquess of Monmouth? He is very eligible man and I am sure the Dowager Duchess would approve."

"Very well, now Richmond go take these documents to the king and be of some use."


	3. Chapter 3

**March 31st, 1522**

_Palace of Whitehall_

* * *

"My lady? _My_ _lady!"_

Kathryn felt the coverlet being ripped off her and she instantly sat, ready to scream but relaxed when she saw that it one of her servants.

She yawned as she pushed her blonde tresses from her face. "Is there a reason that you are waking me before noon?"

"Lord Richmond requests an audience with you, my lady." The girl replied.

"Does he not have _any _common decency? Why is he here so early? Send him away, I am not properly dressed." Kathryn ordered.

"He said that he is willing to wait until you are properly dressed to receive him."

Kathryn sighed. _Of course he is._

"Very well, bring me the green." Kathryn muttered.

She forced herself out of her bed and allowed the maid to put her in the green dress and a matching french hood to cover her hair. Kathryn glanced at the mirror and decided that she was pleased herself before nodding to her maid to allow Lord Richmond entrance.

His eyes widened when he saw her. "Good morning, Kathryn."

She dipped into a curtsy. "Yes, Edward. It is morning, however, not a good one."

"Why? What has happened? Is there anything that I can do that will make it better." He looked concerned.

Kathryn nodded. "Please, do not wake me before noon _ever _again unless it is serious."

Edward chuckled. "So, if the king breaks with Rome I can wake you up?"

"Yes, you have my leave. Now what was _so _urgent that you decided to interrupt my sleep?" Her annoyance was clear.

"Well, I wanted to take a walk in the gardens and I thought of no better person than my betrothed."

Kathryn groaned. "What about Anne? She is always awake around this time, if not earlier."

Edward shook his head. "Well firstly, because you are my betrothed, not Anne. Secondly, I do not wish to be in anymore conflicts with George, nor do I wish to begin having confrontations with Henry."

"Henry? You surely do not mean the Marquess of Monmouth?" Kathryn felt her heart drop.

Edward nodded. "Wolsey would not allow me to leave Anne unattached so the only reasonable match to replace a future Marquess was a current Marquess. Besides, it is about time for Henry to get married and beget an heir to his estates."

Kathryn nodded slowly. "I suppose,"

Edward smiled. "I do not wish to discuss all of these things with you. I have brought gifts as well."

He clapped and a servant in his livery brought a trunk to her and opened it, revealing an emerald necklace and matching earrings.

She smiled as she ran her fingers over the jewelry. "Thank you, Edward."

"Green is still your favorite color, correct?"

"That is one of the few things that has never changed."

Her maid took the trunk and placed it beside the rest of her jewels. Edward was watching her expectantly, and she remembered his request to visit the gardens.

"I suppose I will have to agree to that walk now." She mused.

He took her hand and kissed it. "That would make me very happy, my lady."

* * *

Anne paced the courtyard, one of Wolsey's men had delivered the news that she was no longer betrothed to George, but to Lord Henry Churchill and she needed to speak to those she knew best: Elizabeth and Sir John, the younger brother of the Marquess of Nottingham. She felt herself trembling and she was wondering why Edward would do such a thing. She had trusted him to protect her, and he had given her a political match without even consulting her.

"What is it, Nan?" John's voice came from behind.

Anne sighed in relief. "I am no longer betrothed to George."

Elizabeth nodded. "Then what is the issue that was so urgent?"

"I have been betrothed to Lord Monmouth in his stead."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up, for what reason Anne did not know, but she quickly composed herself. "Lord Henry Churchill?"

John shrugged. "I am not familiar with him. I did not see him the other night when we were celebrating Kathryn and Edward."

"Speaking of Kathryn, have you spoken with her?" Elizabeth inquired.

Anne shook her head. "No I have not, I believe she was with Edward this morning. I saw them in the gardens."

Elizabeth nodded. "Forgive me, but I need to speak with her immediately."

"Farewell, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth hurried off in the direction of the palace, leaving Anne and John alone.

"I wonder what has gotten into her," Anne muttered.

John shrugged. "Marriage nerves?"

Anne giggled. "Elizabeth? Nervous? Surely you jest, John."

He grinned. "Perhaps, or perhaps not."

* * *

Elizabeth knocked on Kathryn's doors and a timid maid came to answer. Elizabeth waited to be ushered in and Kathryn was sitting in a chair near the fireplace. She seemed serene, but Elizabeth saw the sadness in her eyes underneath the facade.

"So I suppose you heard the news." Elizabeth chuckled as she took a seat across from Kathryn.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean that my betrothed has put Anne in the position that I have wanted since I met Hal? Yes, Lord Richmond told me himself, Bess."

Elizabeth giggled. "Someone is quite angry, I see."

"You would never understand. You and Richard chose each other!"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Our betrothal was called off by my father."

"Yes and then you estranged yourself from him and used Edward to have it reinstated." Kathryn shot back.

"It is not as if Edward knew you were actually in love with Henry. What he did was smart if you truly think about it."

"Damn him!"

"Kat! If it is any consolation to you, Nan is none too keen on the match either." Elizabeth offered.

Kathryn paused. "She is not? Why is she not? Hal is the most kind, generous noble in all of King Henry's court!"

Elizabeth noticed the trunk on Kathryn's vanity. "Where did that come from?"

"Lord Richmond."

"You mean, Edward?"

"I said, Lord Richmond."

Elizabeth broke out laughing. "You are extremely angry about this, are you not?"

Kathryn glared. "I am not happy about it in the slightest. I believe that he suspected Monmouth and I-"

Kathryn stopped and stared at Elizabeth with disgust. "You told him!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It would not even be worth my time to tell him. What do I stand to gain from it?"

Kathryn relaxed. "Well, what would make him choose Monmouth of all the unbetrothed men at court. Why did he not pick Thomas or Charles?"

"Maybe because Thomas is not of the status to marry Anne and Charles is betrothed to Lady Susanna?" Elizabeth countered.

"Lord Digby?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Anne was to become a marchioness, correct?"

Kathryn nodded slowly.

"That means, for Edward to have obtained a suitable match for Anne the man he chose had to be at least an earl, like her father was. She is the eldest of three daughters, the Dowager Duchess of Wessex would not have accepted anything less and you know that as well as Wolsey and Edward. knew that."

Kathryn sighed. "Yes, I am aware. However, that also means that her aunt would accept Edward's suit if he were to approach."

"Edward is attached to you, but her aunt does enjoy Ned, yes." Elizabeth conceded.

* * *

George saw Edward walking towards the stables, clearly heading out to hunt with Thomas, Charles, and Arthur. George felt betrayed that his friends were taking Anne's side and preferred Edward to himself.

"Just like Anne!" he hissed under his breath.

He had been informed earlier in the day that he had been promised to Lady Maud Haddock. He was unhappy with the new developments, although he did find Maud to be prettier than her name would allow. She was named for her grandmother and George had taken to calling her Matilda, a more distinguished version of her name and even then, he called her Tilda. She joined him and took a goblet of mead.

"Hello, George." she said cheerfully.

"Tilda," He nodded shortly, his eyes still fixed on Edward.

He knew Edward had something to with his new betrothal, Edward was planning something with Anne and George saw right through it all. He may have been pretending to be Kathryn's knight in shining armor, but he was watching Anne from the corners of his eyes. George got up, ignoring Maud's protests and stalked over to Edward.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "George?"

George chuckled. "Lord Richmond, did you hear that we will be jousting against each other in a few days?"

"No, I did not actually." Edward looked a bit uncomfortable.

George nodded. "Yes, it would be...unfortunate if you got injured and someone else married Kathryn."

Edward took a step forward. "What are you saying, Southampton?"

George also took a step forward. "I do not mean myself, I mean Lord Monmouth."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean to say that Kathryn is cuckolding you and you have not even married her yet."


End file.
